Bloody Wonderland Fun
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: We have to kill her...but why must we...because she's getting in our way...
1. Do not mess with my twins

Chapter 1: Do not mess with my twins

Ever since I first set foot in wonderland, I fell in love with two very special people that I like a lot. They're the bloody twins that work for Blood Drupe at the Hatter's mansion, they're the gate keepers. But before I can calmly spend more time with them, I have to get rid of something first that's in the way.

"Alice," a blonde haired girl said to a light brown hair one while holding a light purple rose in on hand.

The said light brown hair girl looked towards the blonde hair one with a smile.

"What is it Madi?" Alice asked.

The said girl, Madi, looked around the area before she pointed a gun at Alice's head. She smiled mischievously, just like the bloody twins when they get a new treasure.

"I have a favor to ask of you." she in a sweet like tone that was laced with poison.

"And that would be?" Alice asked as she stared at the gun pointed at her head.

"Stay away from Dee and Dum. They're really not suited for you, not at all." Madi said.

"But why should I-" Alice started but was cut off by Madi.

"If you refuse than you get a bullet to the head!" Madi said in a dark but sweet tone.

Alice looked at the gun than to Madi and sighed.

"I refuse!" she said in a confidant tone.

Madi looked at her with a 'boo hoo, you're no fun' look and pulled the trigger.

"Madi nee-chan!" Dee exclaimed.

"Madi nee-chan, where are you!" Dum exclaimed as he and his brother walked around in the forest.

Madi came walking from behind a couple of bushes, smiling to herself as she held a blood red rose. The twins smiled when they saw her.

"Madi nee-chan!" they both exclaimed as they ran up to the said girl.

Madi looked at them with her green orbs; her smile never fading.

"We were looking for you all over!" Dee exclaimed.

"Yeah, we wanted to play with you!" Dum exclaimed.

"But looks like we were to late, you looked like you had a lot of fun with whatever you were doing." Dee pouted.

"Yeah that's no fair! We wanted to play too!" Dum pouted as well.

Madi simply laughed and said "Well, let me tell you, it was actually quite boring and the reason I was smiling was because I left right before it got even more boring." in a matter of fact voice.

The twins looked at her for a moment or two before shrugging. They grabbed each of her arms and started dragging her towards a direction.

"If that's so, then come on and play with us!" Dee exclaimed.

"Yeah, play with us Madi nee-chan~!" Dum exclaimed.

Madi looked at them with surprise but than smiled at them and nodded. The twins smiled with joy.

"Yay~! Madi nee-chan is going to play with us!" Dum exclaimed.

"Yay!" Dee exclaimed as well.


	2. Touch him and I'll have your head

Chapter 2: Touch my cloak maker and I'll have your head

Most people don't believe me when I say that I'm in love with a man at the tower of clover. But I can't help it, he's just too hot for me to handle. But before I can focus all my attention on him, there's something that I need to add to my 'collection'.

"Alice dear, would come with me for a moment?" a curly blonde hair girl asked a straight brown hair girl.

The light brown hair girl, Alice, looked towards the blonde hair girl and smiled.

"Sure, what do you need me to do Emily?" Alice asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Just come with me for a moment, alright?" Emily said as she started walking towards a darken room within the Tower of Clover.

Alice obediently followed after her to the darken room. As soon as Alice stepped into the room, the door closed behind her with a loud slam.

"Emily?" Alice said in a nervous tone as she looked around the room frantically.

No response, Alice grew more worried and scared thinking of all the possibilities that could happen to her; after all she was with one of the many people that didn't mind how this wonderland worked.

The next few moments seemed like a slow motion picture as sharp edged blade swooped across Alice's collar bone, sending splashes of blood everywhere. The wielder of the now crimson red blade was none other than Emily.

"You really shouldn't have gotten so close to Julius, my dear." she said as she walked over to Alice's head that rolled away from the original body, leaving a trail of blood behind.

She bent down and grabbed the head by the bloodstained hair; lifting it to eye level. She looked at it with displeasure.

"Your look won't do, we have to make you look more presentable." Emily said as she tucked Alice's head under her arm and walked out of the room with the crimson tainted blade.

"Emily," Julius said in a questionable tone of voice.

"Yes, what is it Julius?" Emily responded.

Julius was staring at the mantle within Emily's room, with an object that looked new among Emily's 'collection'. He looked a little bit disgusted by it.

"Where did you get an object mantle that resembles Alice's head on it?" Julius asked as he looked at Emily.

"From the pervious owner." Emily said smiling mischievously.

Julius looked at her feeling a little pale. He turned around and started out of the doorway.

"If we ever get to that point in our relationship, we're doing it in my room." he said in his usual indifferent tone.

Emily was a little confused by Julius's comment but shrugged and returned to her newly added feature to her mantle of Alice's head.


	3. I'll tear your eyes out

Chapter 3: I'll tear your eyes out for looking at my Grave digger Dormouse

Ever since I laid my eyes on him, I thought he looked so kawaii! I would always protect him from a certain punk like cat that always seems to scare him a lot. I promised him that I would protect him from all kinds of trouble, and I plan on doing just that.

As the sound of something being sharpened echoed throughout a dimly lighted room, Alice sat quietly in a chair that was located near one of the lighted walls. She tried to recall on what happened before she woke up in this madding place. She remembered walking towards the amusement park to visit Boris and Pierce there, but was hit in the head by something and the next thing she knew, she woke up here. Alice tried to think of anyone that might have wanted to kidnap her, but none came to mind.

The sharpening of something ceased and Alice grew more scared and worried. The faint sound of footsteps grew louder and louder as they approached Alice. Alice grew more and more worried with every step. Finally, Alice saw who her kidnapper was.

It was a blue hair girl in buns that appeared from the darkness of the room. Her name was Dragon; she was the one that was most fond by Pierce.

"Dragon, why have you kidnapped me? And what were you sharpening before?" Alice asked as she looked at Dragon with a curious look.

Dragon stayed silent for a moment as she slowly raised her hands to the light for Alice to see. Alice's eyes grew wide as she saw that Dragon's hands were that of a dragon's, just like her name.

"D-dragon, wh-what's with those claws?" Alice asked in a panicking voice.

Dragon looked at her confused for a moment then smiled a cheerful smile.

"It's a surprise~!" she said in a cheerful tone.

Alice started to relax a little due to Dragon's cheerful smile, but soon became fearful again. The next few moments were like a slow motion movie for Alice; Dragon stepped closer to her and raised one of her claw like hands towards Alice's right eye. She slowly poked one claw after another into the eye and slowly tore it out of its socket. Blood was running down the side of Alice's face as she tried to scream out in pain but couldn't. As Dragon pulled the eye out all the way, Alice screamed a blood curdling scream as Dragon poked claw after claw into the other eye and slowly pulled that out to.

"It's your fault for getting to close to Pierce. If you had just gotten more close to Peter, this wouldn't have happened now would it?" Dragon said as pulled the remains of Alice's eyes from her claws.

Alice only breathed heavily as streams of blood rolled down her empty sockets. Dragon examined her for a moment before smiling a mischievous smile as an idea came to her.

"But I guess it's too late to apologize now, wouldn't you agree?" Dragon asked as she pulled one of her arms back.

In the next moment, Dragon stabbed Alice with her hand and pulled out her heart. She lightly squeezed the blood pumping organ in her hand until it burst opened; spilling blood everywhere.

"Dragon!" Pierce yelled in distress as he ran away from Boris. They were once again playing a game of 'cat and mouse'.

Dragon turned around and looked at Pierce as he ran towards her, crying. Dragon smiled sweetly at him and opened her arms towards him. Pierce ran head first into them and squeezed Dragon for dear life.

"There, there Pierce. The mean cat won't hurt you now. Not unless he wants to answer to Youji." Dragon said as she petted the Dormouse's hair with her strangely non bloody hand.

Pierce continued to hug Dragon while Boris came up behind them.

"That's no fair going to your lady, you stupid mouse!" Boris exclaimed.

Dragon looked playfully at the angered Cheshire cat and smiled.

"Aw~, is Boris jealous that Pierce is getting a hug and not him?" Dragon said teasingly.

"I-I can get lots of hugs from Youji. Why would I be jealous of the stupid mouse?" Boris said as he tried to hide his flustered face.

Dragon merely laughed at the Cheshire cat's embarrassment.

"There, there Boris. I can give you a hug too." She said.

"I don't want one from you! You have that stupid mouse all over you!" Boris pointed out.

Dragon laughed and patted Pierce's head as he looked at her teary eyed.


	4. I'll pull you apart

Chapter 4: I'll pull you apart if you get near my knight in red armor!

I'm the kind of girl that'll go with the last person that most people would think of dating. I can't help it; he's just like me of sorts. And since he's like me, he wouldn't mind if I got rid of someone, right?

"So, Stephanie, where exactly are we going?" Alice asked as she walked down a flight of stairs that was lighted by torches hanging on the cold stone walls.

"Like I said before, it's a surprise!" a brown hair girl, Stephanie, said as she walked ahead of Alice.

"Okay," Alice said as she grew a little worried about where they were going.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, a wooden door stood in front of them. Stephanie opened the door slowly and lit the torches that were in the room as well. Alice grew scared as she saw all the different types of torture devices that were scattered throughout the room. Stephanie walked towards one of them that looked like a table that you pull victims limbs apart on.

"Wh-what's with the rack?" Alice asked sounding scared to death.

Stephanie smiled and turned her head towards the terrified Alice.

"This is the surprise that I was talking about. I'm going to rip you limb from limb. Ain't that special enough to be a surprise till the very end?" Stephanie asked as she pulled Alice by the arm and began strapping her to the rack.

Alice's eyes grew wide as Stephanie strapped her arms and legs apart and slowly began to turn the machine.

"This is for getting everyone to love you." Stephanie said after the first turn of the machine.

Alice groaned in pain as her arms and legs were being pulled apart.

"This is for making my best friend cry when you were hanging out with Boris." Stephanie said after she turned the machine a second time.

"And these are for spending time alone with Ace!" Stephanie said as she turned the machine a couple of times. Each time making Alice either groaned or screamed in pain.

Stephanie continued to turn the machine, despite the sound of popping that was made as each of Alice's limbs was being pulled. Drool slowly started coming out of her mouth uncontrollable as breathing became more and more difficult to do. The sudden sound of ripping rang out throughout the room as the torture continued. Alice gave out one final scream before the sound of gushing filled the room.

A moment latter, Alice's torso fell to the ground with a thud as her arms and legs remained on the rack. Blood covered most of the walls and part of the floor. Stephanie smiled with glee as she looked at the work that she had done. Alice was dead and she was the one that brought her to that state.

"Ace, we're lost again, aren't we?" Stephanie asked Ace. They were going on a picnic but Ace was getting them more and more lost. Three time changes had already passed since they first left.

"No we're not! The prefect spot is right over there!" Ace said as he pointed towards the Hatter's Mansion.

"That's the way to the Hatter's Mansion! You said the spot was somewhere near the tower of clovers which would be to the right of the Hatter's mansion!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Oh, wait, did I get lost again?" Ace asked as he scratched the back of his head with a smile.

Stephanie sighed and took hold of Ace's unoccupied arm.

"Don't worry about it. I'll lead this time." Stephanie said as she led Ace towards the Tower of Clover.


	5. Touch my cat and I'll massacre you

Chapter 5: Touch my cat and I'll massacre you

Most people would say that I have the personality of a cat while others would say that I have one of a devil. I don't care what they say about me, as long as there is a punk like cat boy near me telling me that I have a great personality, I'll be fine. But if someone else said something about him or tries to take him away from me, they're as good as dead.

"Alice~!" a black layered bob haired girl exclaimed as she ran up behind a light brown hair girl, Alice.

Alice turned to look at the layered bob hair, light blue eyed girl and smiled.

"What is it, Youji?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, could you help me with something? Please?" Youji asked in an oh-so-sweetly tone, as she clasps her hands together.

"Sure, what is it?" Alice asked.

"I can't quite describe it right now! You'll have to follow me in order for it to make any sense!" Youji pouted.

"Oh, alright. I'll follow you to see what it is." Alice laughed as she saw how childish Youji was being.

Youji's cat like ears perked up as she smiled with joy.

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

Alice laughed a little and looked at the little enthusiastic black cat.

"This way!" Youji exclaimed as she pointed towards a direction and walked in it.

Alice simply smiled and followed the eager little kitten.

After what seemed like hours of walking, Youji led Alice to a dark dimly lighted room within the Tower of clover. It looked like it was unused and forgotten.

"So, what's so important that you need help with in here?" Alice asked as she looked around the dim room.

Youji closed the door behind them and locked it. Alice grew a little worried as she slowly turned around to face Youji.

"There's something that I need you to do for me that no one else can." Youji said with a wicked smile on her child like face.

"A-and that would be?" Alice stammered.

Youji's smile grew wider as she giggled at the mere thought. She raised her head towards Alice, whose eyes grew wide with fear.

"I need you to 'disappear' from this world. If you know what I mean." Youji said, her eyes were a blood red color instead of a light blue color.

"No! I don't know what you mean!" Alice said as she backed up to the wall.

Youji frowned and magically appeared in front of the trembling Alice. Alice grew more scared as she realized that she was chained to the wall.

"I want you to die, that's all I'm asking. It's not much; all you have to do is stay there while I cut you up into tiny pieces of yourself! Ain't that fun?" Youji said as she picked up a scythe that was somehow lying on the floor in front of Alice.

Alice's breathing hitched as she saw the weapon that Youji was holding in her hand. Youji lifted it up behind her and swung it across Alice's chest. Alice let out a scream of pain as crimson red liquid poured out from the wound; some clinging to the blade.

"Ichi," Youji counted as she smiled with joy at the sight of the mind madding substance.

Alice looked at Youji, terrified of what Youji might do next. Youji lifted the scythe up behind her again and made a horizontal line across Alice's once more. Once again, Alice screamed and blood came pouring out and clung to the blade.

"Ni," Youji said as she continued counting in Japanese.

"Why are you doing this?" Alice asked in panic, which made Youji stop before she made her third attack.

"Why?" Youji repeated as she looked towards the ground.

Alice relaxed a little but quickly screamed in pain as she was cut again by the scythe's blade.

_San,_

"I'll tell you why." Youji said as she made another wound on Alice.

_Yon,_

"It's because you're slowly taking someone from me!"

_Go,_

"And that someone is the only one who can comfort me!"

_Roku,_

"Whenever my friends are busy with their guys, he's the only one who can play with me!"

_Nana,_

"Whenever I'm sad, he's the only one who makes an effort of cheering me up!"

_Hachi,_

"And you're slowly taking away Boris from me, you ikeike!" Youji screamed at the top of her lungs as she uncontrollable started slashing Alice mercilessly.

Tear were streaming down Youji's eyes as she thought how when Alice was around Boris would only focused on her, or how Boris would make a fool of himself for her. Why was she so important that people would make fools of themselves for her? She didn't understand and didn't want to. She rather be stained in Alice's blood than accept her as an equal, no one was an equal to her. No one.

As Youji finally clamed down, she saw the 'work' that she had done. The Alice that she once knew was no more, all was left of her was a bloody pile of guts, flesh, and bones that slowly let out the madding red liquid that was the giver of life and the sign of death.

Youji stared at the pile wide eyed for a moment before slowly laughing with joy. The person that was at the center of her problem was dead, and she was the one that led her to that wonderful ending.

"Youji, you're covered in blood! What happened? Has Ace been killing people in front of you again? And what's that on your face? Tear stains? Have you been crying? Youji, please tell me, has anyone picked on you? Has anyone hurt your feelings? Hurt you? Anything!" Boris asked as he examined the cat eared girl that was standing in front of his doorway, looking soullessly at him.

Youji shook her head and hugged the cat eared boy.

"I just happened to be at a wrong place at the wrong time, that's all." Youji said in a quiet voice that almost sounded like a whisper.

Boris looked down at the cat eared girl and knew what she meant.

"You didn't, did you?" Boris asked, dreadfully.

"Did what?" Youji asked as she regain her normal childish behavior, the very one that made Boris attracted to her.

Boris looked at her confused while she just stared up at him blankly. She blinked only once and Boris smiled his normal Chestier smile.

"I win!" Boris declared.

"We were having a staring contest? Why didn't you tell me? You could have said something about it! I call for a rematch!" Youji exclaimed childishly.

Boris simply laughed at her and gently led her into his room.

"Later, first we need to get you cleaned up. You're covered in blood and tear stains." Boris said, closing the door behind him.


	6. I'll kill you slowly but painfully

Chapter 6: Dream about my Mafia boss hatter and I'll kill you slowly but painfully

Ever since me and my friends first entered wonderland, I fell in love with the most unlikely guy that in our world would consider. It's not my fault that I fell in love a guy who's a mafia boss! He's too hot for me to ignore! But, before I can concentrate on him, I have to get rid of a certain someone.

"Somebody help me!" Alice cried as she was in an unknown place.

She remembered walking towards the Hatter's mansion for a visit when all of a sudden, something hit her and knock her out cold. The next thing she knew, she was in a dimly lit dudgeon like room.

Alice looked around the room nervously in hopes that no one or nothing was in there with her as well.

"Alice, clam down! I'm right here with you!" a female voice called out from the darkness of the room.

Alice recognized that voice and turned to look in the direction that it was coming from.

"Taylor, is that you?" Alice asked as she looked around the room for the said person.

From behind Alice, a slender hand reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder. Alice screamed as she jumped into the air and away from the hand.

"Alice, it's only me!" Taylor said as she appeared from the darkness in a black and white checkered dress.

Alice relaxed and looked towards the only company that she had in the room.

"Taylor, I'm glad that it's you. I thought it was something else." Alice said to Taylor.

Taylor smirked and said, "There's no one here other than me and you! Why would you think that it was something or someone else?"

Alice felt a little silly for worrying that there was something else waiting for her in the darkness of the room.

"So what are you doing here Taylor?" Alice asked as she smiled at the dirty blonde hair girl.

Taylor only smirked, and grabbed Alice by the hand. Alice didn't know what was going on but had a bad feeling about it.

"Taylor, what are you doing?" Alice asked as Taylor led her to one of the walls of the room.

Taylor didn't say anything in return and picked up what looked like a 12'' nail. Alice got a little worried as Taylor gently pushed her against the wall and slightly raised her left hand to where it was stretched out above her head.

Alice soon felt pain in her hand as Taylor slowly began to pierce Alice's hand with the nail. Alice screamed as the nail dug into her more, drawing out the precious red liquid that stains all life. Once the nail was deep enough, Taylor bent down and picked up another 12'' nail from the floor besides her and Alice and began to dig it into Alice's other hand. Alice screamed more while fresh blood was spilling more from this new wound.

Taylor was slowly getting annoyed with Alice's scream and wanted it to end soon. However, there were still two more places to put nails in. Alice breathed heavily as Taylor bent down and placed Alice's feet to where she wanted them to be. She took two 12'' nails this time, one in each hand, and slowly started to pierce Alice's feet at the same time.

Alice screamed as loud as she could, slightly hoping that someone would come to help her. Taylor only grew more annoyed with her scream. Once the job was finished, Taylor stood to her feet and glared at Alice as she breathed heavily.

"You're starting to get on my nerves with that stupid scream of yours." Taylor said in a low dangerous tone.

Alice's eyes grew a little wide as she saw the blood lust in Taylor's eyes. She also saw the very same thing that scares her most, death.

"So why don't we just take care of that," Taylor said with a smile as she grabbed Alice's tongue and stuck it out.

Alice grew worried as to what Taylor had in mind. Taylor's smile grew as she slowly raised her hand above her head. Alice's eyes grew wide as they never have been before as she saw that Taylor was holding something in her hand, it was a knife.

Alice tried to pull away but Taylor jerked her head towards her.

"This won't hurt a bit." Taylor said as her smile grew into an evil grin.

Alice's breath hitched as she saw Taylor's hand move up into the air a little. In the next moment, Alice's tongue was cut off and blood dripped onto the floor, adding more to the huge puddle the maddening liquid. Taylor only smiled with glee as she saw the progressed of her work.

"I'm still not done with you, yet!" Taylor said as dropped her knife and put her hand into her pocket.

She pulled out what looked like a potato peeler.

"There's still that useless skin of yours to get rid of." She said as she brought the peeler to Alice's cheek.

Alice's eyes grew wide since it was the only thing that she could do to indicate that she was in pain. Taylor slowly brought the peeler down, piercing Alice's skin as it went its merry way.

Blood made huge splashing sounds as it merge with its brethren. The same process continued for hours…

"Taylor, why are you covered in blood?" Youji asked as she sniffed the blood that covered her friend, Taylor, dress.

"I killed someone." Taylor said confidently.

"You killed that stupid pest, didn't you?" Youji said as she looked at her friend at eye level.

Taylor patted Youji on the head, which annoyed her.

"You're so smart Yo, now bring Youji out." Taylor ordered.

"Not gonna, ikeike." Youji said.

Taylor sighed as said, "Fine, be that way!"

Youji simply starred at the dirty blonde woman as she smiled a mischievous smile.

"You wouldn't dare." Was the only response from Youji.

Taylor's smile only grew more as she hugged her friend.

"Gak!" Youji explained before going silent.

Taylor let go of her friend and starred at her as she regained consciousness.

"What did Yo say while I out?" Youji asked in a childish voice.

"Nothing much, just being his usual self as always." Taylor said as she looked high and mighty.

"Oh, okay!" Youji said cheerfully.

Youji looked behind Taylor and smiled as she waved.

"Hi Boris! Hi Blood onii-chan!" Youji yelled.

"Blood?" Taylor said as she spun around and saw a flash of pink and purple go by her. It was Boris.

"Hello, my little kitten!" Boris said as he squeezed Youji.

"Can't…breathe!" was the only thing that managed to escape Youji's lips.

The Cheshire cat boy let go of his beloved and smiled at her as she tried to catch her breath.

"I could've died you know!" Youji exclaimed as she glared at Boris.

"I know." was all he said.

"You weren't trying to kill my adorable imooto-chan, were you Airay?" came the voice of Blood Drupe.

"I was not trying to kill her!" Boris exclaimed as she hissed at the mafia boss, "I was merely hugging her!"

Youji looked at Taylor, who was giving her a pleading look. Youji knew what that meant and immediately took action.

"Borisu! I want some cotton candy! Can we go to the amusement park and play?" Youji asked child like at the older man.

Boris looked at her for a moment and said "Sure we can!" and with that, the two cats left.

"So you really think of Youji as a little sister, huh?" Taylor asked as she looked up at her lover.

"She's not afraid to kill people and neither is Yo. That and the two don't get on my nerves as much." Blood chuckled.

"Whatever, let's go home. I need to take a shower and have someone help me with getting the blood out of my hair." Taylor said as she walked in the opposite direction of Youji and Boris.

Blood followed quickly after her.


End file.
